Heal
by EvilMicella
Summary: Haru's in the hospital and Yuki wants to tell him something very important. Drabble.


**Heal**

--

**Author's Note**: A little story to prove that I do live. It was just that someone close to me had passed away a month ago and I just didn't have the will to write anything.

I got this idea from someone on LJ. They had a list of words and one was "heal" and I thought this up. It's really for a drawing contest, but I'll take what I can get.

You can see this as a slightly mild HaruxYuki story, or a friendship Haru and Yuki story. Whatever you want to think, it'll work. :

Please review and tell me what you think!

--

Despite the cold air of nighttime, Haru was sitting near the opened window, staring out at the streets below him. Since it was half past ten, hardly anyone dared to walk the streets in the dark, leaving them empty as if no one was left on earth.

But the calmness of the scenery made Haru forget the reason why he was up there, in his hospital room. And the stabbing pain in his chest.

Thought it didn't stop it long enough.

Another sharp pain passed through Haru's stomach, but by now he was quite used to it and only barely gave a shutter. And half of that was only because a sudden breeze went by and caught Haru by surprise.

"Haru, you shouldn't be by the window, you'll get even more sick than you already are."

Surprised by the sudden broken silence, Haru turned around to find Yuki standing near the doorway, turning the lights on to see better. He gave a small smile before obeying Yuki without comment, shutting the window tightly and locking it in place.

"What are you doing here, Yuki? Visiting hour ended at 8:00," Haru commented, slowly making his way back to his bed. It wasn't just the fact that his wounds hurt that made him take his time, but the fact that Yuki was there, able to see how weak he was.

And he couldn't have that.

But Yuki could sense what Haru was trying to do, and went over to help the younger boy back to his bed.

"They made an exception for me," Yuki replied, pulling a chair up next to Haru's hospital bed. Haru pulled the covers up to his chin, finally realizing how cold it really was outside. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Haru answered before he gave a small smile. "Just as I was before when you asked me only a few hours ago." Yuki's cheeks reddened slightly, forgetting about that event.

"Well..I…"

Haru looked into Yuki's eyes, waiting patiently for him to give an answer. He secretly smiled behind the covers that he was using to keep warm. Haru was quite sure what Yuki was going to say, so he could wait as long as Yuki needed him to.

"I just wanted to...thank you… for standing up to Akito for me," Yuki whispered, putting his hand to his forehead. He glanced up at where the wound on Haru was located before looking back down to the ground as he closed his eyes. "You didn't have to but you did anyways… even after Akito…stabbed you. You just kept on sticking up for me. And I… really can't tell you how grateful I am about it because whatever I'll say won't even slightly cover how much it means to me."

Haru gave a smile, not only because his guess on Yuki's answer was right but because he could see just how truthful Yuki was about it.

"Yuki, you staying by my side as I bled, telling me it would be alright… the tears that you held back, visiting me every day of almost every hour since I've been in this hospital room...tells me just how you feel without any words."

Yuki looked up at Haru, trying to look past what Haru's eyes outwardly showed and saw the sincerity in what he was saying. And he gave a smile; a slightly sad, yet relieved smile; A true one.

The sounds of shoes slightly hitting against the tile floor sounded and Yuki knew that it was time for him to go back home only to come back the minute visiting hours started. As Yuki stood from the chair, he looked back at Haru and said words that could not be more sincere.

"Thank you for being there for me."

Haru yet again smiled, another to add to the other ones that day.

"Anything for you, Yuki."


End file.
